Soraru
|officialjapname = そらる |officialromajiname = Soraru |othernameinfo = |aka = sorar (tên gốc, được latin hóa) そらるん (Sorarun, biệt danh) |birthday = 03|tháng = 11|&năm = 1988 |status = Đang hoạt động |year = 2008 đến nay |NNDuserpageID = 1796335 |mylistID1 = 7359936 |mylist1info = Utattemita |mylistID2 = 25396393 |mylist2info = Shuumatsu Tour |mylistID3 = 31424334 |mylist3info = FullkawaP Covers |mylistID4 = 13892546 |mylist4info = Mixer |nicommuID1 = co55853 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Lon, ShounenT, Komeru, Inakamono, Seriyu, Mi-chan, Tacchi, kunkun, Shamuon}} Soraru (そらる) là một utaite được biết đến nhờ chất giọng trầm, thấp và ngân dài. Chất giọng của anh được fan mô tả là khá gợi cảm và chín chắn, dễ nhận ra bởi hơi thở. Anh thường cộng tác với ShounenT, Lon và Komeru, tạo thành những cặp kết hợp tương ứng là SoraT (そらT), Soralon (そらろん), và Lemoc Raros (Soraru và Komeru nhưng tên hai người bị đảo ngược và được Latin hóa). Anh còn là một biên tập âm thanh giỏi, có thể hòa âm, nắm vững các bài hát do các nhà sản xuất VOCALOID sáng tác như các utaite khác. Không được biết đến như một giọng ca nam mạnh mẽ đúng nghĩa nhưng Soraru lại vô cùng năng động, anh thường xuyên thay đổi phong cách hát của mình sao cho hiệu quả với từng ca khúc: mạnh mẽ và nhiều hơi thở hơn cho rock, hay mềm mại, nhẹ nhàng trong những ca khúc có nhịp độ nhanh. Anh còn có thể hát được nốt cao tuy gặp đôi chút khó khăn, ví dụ như trong bản hát lại “Last Night, Good Night”, và “18 Octave Han Dasenai to Utaite ni wa Narimasen” trên TmBox. Lúc đầu, Soraru được biết đến như một người dùng thường xuyên tải lên các bản hát lại của mình, hơn nữa vì mức độ sử dụng bộ xử lý âm thanh quá nhiều trong bài hát nên anh còn được gọi là “ông hoàng autotune”. Gần đây anh đã nổi tiếng một cách nhanh chóng dù nó chẳng đáng là bao so với thời kỳ im hơi lặng tiếng chẳng ai để ý đến. Cho đến khi anh tạo được một bước đột phá trong bản hát lại Mozaik Role vào giữa năm 2010, phá vỡ cột mốc lượt xem từ 10-20 nghìn, và ngoài ra còn được đánh dấu với từ khóa xứng đáng với nhiều lượt xem (もっと評価されるべき, motto hyouka sareru beki) do chất lượng gần như không đổi, “nên để có nhiều chú ý hơn” giúp Soraru mở rộng ảnh hưởng của chính anh. Trong những nằm gần đây tốc độ tải lên của anh phần nào giảm nhiều so với trước đây, Soraru giờ đã trở thành một trong những thành viên nổi tiếng của cộng đồng utattemita. Nhiều bản hát lại mới đây của anh đã phá vỡ cột mốc một triệu lượt xem trên Nico Nico Douga: bản song ca của anh “Rimokon” với Lon, cùng phiên bản solo “Kagerous Days”. Dù vậy bài hát có nhiều lượt xem nhất tính đến bây giờ vẫn là “Mozaik Role” với 1.373 triệu lượt xem trên NND và 32 nghìn trên mylists. Anh rất hay trực tuyến trên Twitter với nhiều người bạn, những nhà sản xuất khác nhau cũng như các utaite khác như Chomaiyo, Lon và ShounenT. Ngoài đời anh cũng là bạn của Remyu, kunkun và Mitea, đó là những người bạn học chung đại học với anh. Anh cũng tận hưởng thời gian rảnh rỗi của mình để tán gẫu với những người bạn cùng là utaite như mình, điển hình là với Lon, nhất là khi hai người họ chơi Minecraft cùng nhau. Anh còn tổ chức Soralon Radio (そらろんラジオ) với Lon, một podcast (loạt video) bất kỳ mà cả hai nói về nhiều chủ đề. Soraru còn hát lại nhiều bài hát không có trong mylist của anh ấy, có thể là do anh chỉ hát những bài nhất định trong những buổi ghi âm trực tiếp hay đơn giản là anh chỉ xóa chúng đi. Tuy nhiên một số fan đã thu lại chúng rồi chuyền tay nhau thông qua các trang mạng xã hội như Tumblr. Những dự án hợp tác chung (cải biên), and Saine (minh họa & làm phim) # Thành viên thuộc Dự án Yozora Chorus # Thành viên thuộc Singlink dàn đồng ca B.L.Revolution cùng Remyu, Narcissistic BL ★ Tamago, Nao., Platyco and Otsuki # (Phát hành ngày 5 tháng 5, 2010) # Spaceship với ShounenT (Phát hành ngày 16 tháng 1, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 16 tháng 3, 2011) # Yuuaisuu với Lon (Phát hành ngày 1 tháng 5, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 6, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 7 tháng 9, 2011) # Hallows với Lon (Phát hành ngày 30 tháng 10, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 19 tháng 5, 2012) # Gakuen Reversi với Lon (Phát hành ngày 28 tháng 4, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 12 tháng 6, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 8, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 26 tháng 10, 2012) # Com Nama CD (Phát hành ngày 10 tháng 10, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 17 tháng 10, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # Kuuchuu Sanpo với Lon (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # Gakuen Shisoutan (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 27 tháng 2, 2013) # (Phát hành ngày 1 tháng 5, 2013) # QuaLia with Ryo-kun and Kashitaro Ito (Phát hành ngày 27 tháng 5, 2013) # (Phát hành ngày 12 tháng 6, 2013) # (Phát hành ngày 24 tháng 7, 2013) }} Cộng tác # sweets☆ với Shamuon, ShounenT và Kony. # Soralon (そらろん) với Lon. # Lemoc Raros với Komeru # SoraT (そらT) với ShounenT # Soratacchi (そらたっち) với Tacchi # Monoral (モノラル) với Inakamono # Shiso (しそ) với Shamuon Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (Sleep Time) -Acoustic ver.- (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2008.07.22) # "Order Made" (RADWIMPS song) (2008.07.28) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Melody in the sky" (2008.07.28) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Kaerou" (2008.08.03) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni image song) (2008.08.10) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "you" -retake- (2008.08.12) # "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower For You, A Song For Me) (2008.09.17) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Melody in the sky" -retake- (2008.09.17) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Cantarella" (2008.09.18) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Cendrillon" feat. Soraru and Noa (2008.10.16) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.10.26) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "celluloid" (2008.10.30) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Unknown Girl" (Touhou song arrangement) (2008.11.05) (koebu only) # "Melt" -3MMIX- (2008.11.06) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "unused impulse" (2008.11.10) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Unknown Girl/you" -Any-san Arrange- (2008.11.21) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Monochro Act" (2008.11.30) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) -Male ver.- (2008.12.13) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Core Meltdown) (2009.01.16) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "LEO" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.01.24) # "Hope" (2009.01.26) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Yurameku" (2009.01.31) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" (2009.02.07) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Cantarella" -retake- (2009.02.07) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (Instead of Goodbye, A Flower Bouquet) (2009.02.07) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Konbini" (Convenience Store) -Rock ver.- (2009.02.07) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.08) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Soraru and Agya (2009.02.13) # "Toeto" feat. Soraru, Seriyu and Dorocchi (2009.03.01) # "One Man Live/Nazonazo" (RADWIMPS songs) (2009.03.11) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (The Crimson Demon of the Stone Pavement) feat. Soraru and Seriyu (Sound Horizon song) (2009.03.14) # "Toeto" feat. Soraru, Iroha, Nao., Peace, Remyu, Shiyu, Urin, Seriyu, Kazukin, Taihaku, Dorocchi, Otsuki, tae, Ritta, Aian, Shinobu, Kakichoco, hana, Nanahira, Ami Hitsuji, Shuiro, okkun, Oru♪, Rhap, Mapo-Mellon, Rin, Tateshina, Kappa, Hetanari, Mizuki, Komeru, Rime, miw, *Sixi*, Sawaki, Shuu, Oisu, Mizo, karia, komix, Satoi Sena, Mamizu Kurage, Yoshimichi, mirto, Riseha, tomato, nekobass, and sola (2009.03.14) # "Haiha Haini" (2009.03.19) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Palette" (2009.04.25) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Marionette" (2009.05.14) # "Sangatsu no Ame" (March Rains) (2009.05.15) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "heavenly blue" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.05.19) (Không có trong Mylist) # "GHOST" feat. Soraru and @.25" (2009.05.26) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.05.29) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "from Y to Y" (2009.05.29) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "from Y to Y" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.06.12) # "Lost Story" (2009.06.18) (Không có trong Mylist) # "magnet" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.06.20) (Private) # "not blue." (2009.06.23) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.06.27) # "THE WORLD END UMBRELLA" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.07.03) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.07.07) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.07.22) # "Gemini" (2009.07.26) # "Shinkai Summit" (Heartbreak Summit) (2009.08.01) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.04) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Little Goodbye" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.08.11) # "crystal mic" -cathedral remix- (2009.08.26) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Puzzle" (2009.09.08) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2009.09.11) # "No Logic" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.09.16) # "Chocolate Train" feat. Soraru and Mike (2009.09.16) # "Iroha Uta" feat. B.L.Revolution (2009.09.17) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) -retake- (2009.09.18) (koebu only) # "magnet" feat. B.L.Revolution (2009.09.22) # "Oyasumi no Uta" (Goodnight Song) (2009.09.25) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "shiningray" feat. AR, gije, killrain, miw, na:ky, NAE, nya☆, Robin☆, tefu, e-qual, Oekaki, Ochoking, Kiri, Клока, Kurotan, Chrono, Soraru, Tacchi, Harunii, Maruya, Miki, Yoshika, Rakshasa, Rio, Richard K. Mask, Luschka, Keisen, Redbell, Nanamin, Kanataσ, Soukou, Souryuu, Hiroshi, and Rin (anniversary video for ) (2009.09.28) # "1st music" (2009.09.29) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2009.10.07) # "Sakana Kana?" (Is It A Fish?) (2009.10.10) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "1925" feat. Soraru and kunkun (2009.10.12) # "rainy days" (2009.10.12) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.10.15) # "Jihou" (Time Signal) (2009.10.18) # "Starduster" feat. Soraru and Inakamono (2009.10.21) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2009.11.02) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Dummy Dummy" (2009.11.07) # "Alice" (2009.11.09) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "CRAWL" (2009.11.11) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Moshimo Hanashi" (What-if Stories) (2009.11.12) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Alice" -acane_madder ver.- (2009.11.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Just Be (β)" (Parody of "Just Be Friends") feat. Mine, Kashaneko, Mizo, Kanau, 4c0, hana, yume, Nagareboshi, Remyu, ^Koke, Kuon, Aki, Halna, A24, 【Okan】, Suimi, Kazu, Karuko, Mesumayu, sui, Soraru, Komeru, Meyani, Hoku, *SEN, kiiro, Taishi, irony, 31, Mameteria, bbb, RETSU, Mikarin, Banri, Clampurin, shell, Kumagoya, Yuzusuke, Shichimi, Desuke, Aiku, Sakiru, and Uran (2009.11.17) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Campanella" (2009.11.19) # "Dependence Intension" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.11.24) # "celluloid" -retake- (2009.11.25) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (Just A Little Goodbye) (2009.11.25) (Không có trong Mylist) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.11.25) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "envy." 　feat. Komeru and Soraru (chorus) (2009.11.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "clock lock works" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.12.03) # "Just call my name" (2009.12.08) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Room sized Logic" (2009.12.18) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2009.12.21) # "Koibito no Range" (Dear Range) feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.12.23) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Kuripurin, Wataame, Komeru, Soraru, Guriri, H+ero and Kakichoco (2009.12.24) # "Paranoid Doll" (2009.12.29) # "ACUTE" feat. Soraru, Noa and non (2010.01.01) # "1/6" feat. Soraru, Tentomushi, terry, Agya, 31 and Mi-mu (2010.01.06) # "Whammy Anarchy" (2010.01.09) # "BEAT!" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2010.01.14) # "girlfriend" (2010.01.16) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Perfect World" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2010.01.20) # "Tegami" feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2010.01.22) # "Moonside he Youkoso" (Welcome to the Moonside) (2010.01.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Kusoge Jikkyou Play" (Let's Play of a Crappy Game) (2010.01.28) # "Kimi no Taion" (2010.02.02) # "Jenga" (2010.02.04) # "Sayonara Memories" (2010.02.11) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Sayonara Memories" -Remastered ver.- (2010.02.11) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Yuuyake Sunset" feat. Soraru and Mazo Hizumu (2010.02.13) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.02.17) # "Blue" (2010.03.03) # "Piano Lesson" (2010.03.08) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) (2010.03.18) # "Discommunication" (2010.03.21) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) (Part of the Yozora Chorus Project) feat. 4c0, Chaco, Chia, H+ero, K-ta, MISAKI, noeru, RoLL, shu, una, Wendy, ZERO, AtarimeP, Inakamono, Kamonemiru, Soraru, Halfmoon, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mocona, Yossy, Yori, Radhice, Riseha, Wotamin, Otane, and Saiya (2010.03.23) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Starduster" (Part of the Yozora Chorus Project) feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, non, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma, and Rian (2010.03.23) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Your Highness ☆ My Princess" feat. ShounenT, Soraru, Shamuon and Kony (2010.04.13) # "Boku-Boku.β" (2010.04.17) # "Usotsuki Zouka" (Lying Fake Flower) (2010.04.26) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.05.04) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (When A Man Of Astigmatism Met A Moonbug) (2010.05.07) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Limit" (Original with ) (2010.05.11) # "mugs" (2010.05.14) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) -Autotuned ver.- (2010.05.23) (Community only) # "World's End Dancehall" -Piano ver.- (2010.06.02) # "Bokumote" (2010.06.03) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Palette" -retake- (2010.06.06) # "INARING☆March" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2010.06.09) # "Iroha Uta" -retake- (2010.06.15) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.19) # "Sakura no Zenya" (Night Before the Sakura) (2010.06.25) # "Nilgiri" (2010.07.03) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Super Nova" -mu-choRemix- (2010.07.05) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) feat. Soraru and Komeru (2010.07.08) # "Engeki Telepsychola" (Telepsychola Theatric) (2010.07.12) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "Ima Made no Utattemita wo Medley ni Shitemita" (Soramedley) (2010.07.30) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) (2010.08.06) # "tune the rainbow" feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin, Kalium, Ginan, saki, Xiao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, peЯoco., Nimo, non, Mitsumushi and lino (birthday video for hana) (2010.08.09) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) (2010.09.06) # "Chigau Sora" (Different Skies) (2010.09.16) # "Nadenade" (2010.10.04) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Lynne" (2010.10.06) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Gekkou Shokudou" (Moonlight Restaurant) (2010.10.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2010.11.17) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.20) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2010.11.29) # "Hysteri" (2010.12.07) # "10 Shunenki Song wo Tsukuttemita" (I Made a 10th Anniversary Song) (2010.12.08) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- feat. ShoutStyle, Rash, Kakichoco, Zanto, Ougimachi Ruka, Rishe, Shinshakaijin, Alilem, Rumdarjun, Wataame, Soraru, ShounenT, Mi-chan, Chachako, A24, Shinobu, Hoku, Kouhey, F9, Limone-Sensei, Purikuma, and Lon (2010.12.13) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (At the Ruins of Ateliesta) feat. Soraru and Lon (2010.12.24) # "Uta Utai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2010.12.27) # "Unko" (chorus) (Moriyama Naotarou song) (2010.12.29) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" feat. Usa, Kaito, Saiya, Sekihan, Seriyu, Soraru, Da-little, Donnie the Dynamite, Nitmegane, PUPI, Beeeeige, Ryoma, Wotamin, and AtarimeP (2010.12.29) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Band Arrange- (2011.01.14) # "Ichirin no Hana" (A Single Flower) (2011.01.19) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Kutabare PTA" (Sod Off, PTA) (2011.01.19) (Community only) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.26) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love Lost Elegy) -Arrange ver.- (2011.02.11) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2011.02.14) # "BadBye" (2011.02.28) # "No Logic" -Original Arrange- feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2011.03.02) # "Tómur" (Empty) (2011.03.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocola-wi-te" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolayte) (2011.03.08) # "AC" -Hard Arrange- feat. neko and Soraru (chorus) (2011.03.19) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Asadao" (2011.03.26) (Community only) # "orange" (2011.03.30) # "eight hundred" (2011.03.31) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.04.12) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dream City Contrast) (2011.04.28) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One Way Route) (2011.05.03) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (The WeekEND is Nigh!) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Bokura no 16bit Warz" (Our 16bit Warz) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "The Wanderlast" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "＊Hello, Planet" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.05.23) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Band Arrange- (2011.06.06) # "Trees In Our Homeland" (2011.06.14) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Juvenile" -with Soraruko- (2011.06.15) (Community only) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.06.24) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Blackjack" feat. Soraru and Shamuon (2011.06.30) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2011.07.07) # "Blindness" (2011.07.15) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.16) (Community only) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2011.07.27) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Lilia and the Skeleton Band) (2011.08.02) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.08.03) (Community only) # "Yakusoku wo Shiyou" (Let's Promise) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.08.12) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.16) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. Soraru, Nobunaga and Purikuma (2011.08.29) # "Ai Kotoba" (Words of Love) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.09.02) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (Summer Days, Ghosts, and God) (2011.09.05) (koebu only) # "Chaining Intention" (2011.09.08) (Community only) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.16) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (What Is Already Here) (2011.09.19) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.09.20) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.03) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (A You Like Me, A Me Like You) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.10.14) # "Dreamer Eater" (2011.10.27) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.04) (Community only) # "3331" (2011.11.05) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.11.20) (koebu only) # "Gemini" feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.12.25) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) (2011.12.30) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -itikura remix- (2012.01.03) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) (2012.01.06) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.11) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.20) # "Onakasuita" (I'm Hungry) (2012.02.02) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. Soraru and Mi-chan (2012.02.03) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2012.02.06) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put On Fake Eyelashes) -as Soraruko- (2012.02.20) # "Risouron" (Idealistic Argument) (2012.02.28) # "Polaris" (2012.03.05) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin, and Soraru (2012.03.14) # "Melancholic" (2012.03.14) # "Twinkle" (2012.03.15) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.23) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.04.02) # "Handwritten Map" (2012.04.20) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (Durarara!! OP) (2012.04.20) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.04.24) (Community only) # "Nounai Denpa" (2012.04.27) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) - Arrange- (2012.05.14) # "Sayoko" (2012.05.21) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.05.26) # "Irony" (2012.05.28) # "Kimi no Me wo" (Your Eyes) (Original with ) (2012.06.05) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.06.16) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.29) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.07.12) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.07.18) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, Beginning of Love) (2012.08.21) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.09.06) # "Children Record" (2012.09.20) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2012.09.24) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.09.28) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) -as Soraruko- (2012.10.09) # "Mermaid" (2012.10.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.22) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) -Original Pitch ver.- (Community only) # "Chocolat to Inseki" (Chocolates and Meteorites) (2012.10.28) (Community only) # "Trick and Treat" feat. Soraru and Mi-chan (2012.10.30) # "Kimi Izonshou" (Addicted to You) (Original with LOLI.COM and Tonkatsu) feat. Soraru, halyosy (chorus), and Nayugorou (chorus) (2012.10.30) # "World Calling" (2012.11.07) # "11-kaime no Uchuu to Lovere" (Lovere in the 11th Space) feat. Soraru and Inakamono (2012.11.11) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.15) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2012.11.19) # "WAVE" (2012.11.27) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.04) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.12.25) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.29) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Soraru and Lon (2013.01.23) # "Choco to Yuuki" (Chocolate and Courage) (Tirol Choco CM) (2013.02.14) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.16) # "MUGIC" feat. Soraru, Lon, nero, clear, Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.08) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.08) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2013.05.23) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.31) }} Những ca khúc trên TmBox (2012.01.08) # "Headphone Actor" -1st Take- (2012.01.10) # "Nibyoukan" (Two-Second Span) -1st Take- (2012.01.18) # "18 Octave Han Dasenai to Utaite ni wa Narimasen" (If You Can't Sing These 18 Octaves and a Half, You Don't Deserve to Become an Utaite) -Short ver.- (2012.02.29) # "Kirai na Hito" (The People I Hate) -Short ver.- (2012.03.06) # "Twinkle" -1st Take- (2012.03.10) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" -Short ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.03.11) # "Go Go Yuureisen" (Go Go Ghost Ship) -Acoustic Short ver.- (2012.03.14) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) -Short ver.- (2012.03.25) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) -Short ver.- (2012.03.30) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) -Short ver.- (2012.05.24) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) -Short ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.05.24) # "Irony" -Short ver.- (2012.05.26) # "Irony" -Acoustic Short ver.- (2012.06.08) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) -2012 ver.- (2012.06.14) # "Envy Catwalk" -SoraRhyThm Arrange Short ver.- (2012.06.29) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -SoraRhyThm Arrange Short ver.- (2012.07.23) # "Children Record" -Short ver.- (2012.09.17) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) -Short ver.- (2012.11.10) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (as Soraruko) (2012.11.12) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Specter of Azalea) -Short ver.- (2012.11.15) # "Kowloon Retro" -Short ver.- (2012.11.15) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Grey Matter Explosion Girl) -Short ver.- (2012.11.15) # "crossing field" (2012.11.25) # "te-yut-te" (2012.11.25) # "Torinoko City" -Kuuchuu Sanpo Arrange Short ver.- (2012.12.14) # "glow" -Acoustic Short ver.- (2013.01.11) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.29) # "Lost Time Memory" -Short ver.- (2013.04.02) # "Birthday Song for Suzumu" (2013.04.19) # "Sayonara Retro New World" -Short ver.- (2013.04.23) }} Không rõ thời gian đã tải lên # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" -retake- (community only upload, has since been deleted) # "Ochame Kinou" (community only upload, has since been deleted) Commercially Featured Works * (Ca khúc chưa rõ tên) - Phát hành ngày 5 tháng 7, 2013 ** Bài hát kết thúc của anime Danganronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei - The Animation Danh sách đĩa hát |track1composer = JimmyThumbP |track1arranger = ShounenT |track2title = Starduster |track2info = (Soraru) |track2lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track2composer = JimmyThumbP |track2arranger = ShounenT |track3title = Little Traveler |track3info = (ShounenT) |track3lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track3composer = JimmyThumbP |track3arranger = Luschka |track4title = Fake lover |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track4composer = JimmyThumbP |track4arranger = Luschka |track5title = From Y to Y |track5info = (ShounenT) |track5lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track5composer = JimmyThumbP |track5arranger = ShounenT |track6title = The 9th |track6info = (Soraru) |track6lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track6composer = JimmyThumbP |track6arranger = ShounenT |track7title = No Logic |track7info = (ShounenT, Soraru) |track7lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track7composer = JimmyThumbP |track7arranger = Spica}} |track2title = Nisoku Hokou |track2info = (Lon) |track2lyricist = DECO*27 |track2composer = DECO*27 |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Shinkai Summit |track3info = (Lon) |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Tsumi no Batsu |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Ai think so, |track5info = (Soraru) |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Ai Kotoba |track6info = (Soraru) |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Yowamushi Montblanc |track7info = (Lon) |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Mozaik Role |track8info = (Soraru) |track8lyricist = DECO*27 |track8composer = DECO*27 |track8arranger = Suzumu, marasy |track9title = Aimai Elegy |track9info = (Soraru) |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Chocolate Beets |track10info = (Lon) |track10lyricist = DECO*27 |track10composer = DECO*27 |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku |track11info = (Soraru, Lon) |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = Suzumu |track12title = Aimai Elegy |track12info = (Instrumental Ending) |track12lyricist = DECO*27 |track12composer = DECO*27 |track12arranger = Suzumu}} |track2composer = YuchaP |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Ippou Tsuukou |track3info = (One Way Route) (Lon) |track3lyricist = YuchaP |track3composer = YuchaP |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Kuusou Palette |track4info = (Fantasy Palette) (Soraru) |track4lyricist = YuchaP |track4composer = YuchaP |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Poker Face |track5info = (Lon) |track5lyricist = YuchaP |track5composer = YuchaP |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Rock-ya-san no Gudaguda Mainichi |track6info = (Soraru) |track6lyricist = Ishifuro |track6composer = Ishifuro |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track7info = (Lon) |track7lyricist = Ishifuro |track7composer = Ishifuro |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Kirai na Hito |track8info = (People I Hate) (Soraru) |track8lyricist = Ishifuro |track8composer = Ishifuro |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Checkmate |track9info = (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = YuchaP |track9composer = YuchaP |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Reversible na Houkago |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Soralon Radio Shutchou Ban |track11info = (Bonus track) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Rin-chan Nau! |track12info = (Soraru, Lon) (Bonus track) |track12lyricist = OwataP |track12composer = OwataP |track12arranger = }} |track1composer = Jin |track1arranger = Jin |track2title = Kagerou Days |track2info = (Heat-Haze Days) |track2lyricist = Jin |track2composer = Jin |track2arranger = Jin |track3title = Mozaik Role |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = |track4title = Aimai Elegy |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |track5info = (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = PinocchioP |track5arranger = |track6title = eight hundred |track6lyricist = PinocchioP |track6composer = PinocchioP |track6arranger = PinocchioP |track7title = Tómur |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NioP |track7arranger = |track8title = rain stops, good-bye |track8lyricist = NioP |track8composer = NioP |track8arranger = NioP |track9title = Negaigoto |track9lyricist = |track9composer = FuwariP |track9arranger = |track10title = Mata Ashita |track10lyricist = FuwariP |track10composer = FuwariP |track10arranger = FuwariP |track11title = fix |track11lyricist = |track11composer = keeno |track11arranger = |track12title = glow |track12lyricist = keeno |track12composer = keeno |track12arranger = keeno |track13title = Sayoko |track13lyricist = |track13composer = MikitoP |track13arranger = |track14title = Shinzou Democracy |track14info = (Heart Democracy) |track14lyricist = MikitoP |track14composer = MikitoP |track14arranger = MikitoP}} |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Ama no Jaku |track3info = (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = 164 |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Envy Catwalk |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Tohma |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track5info = (Love Hero) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Neru |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track7info = (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = kemu |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Senbonzakura |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu |track9info = (The Melancholy of the Young Literati) |track9lyricist = Nanou |track9composer = Nanou |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Suzu-tsuki no Takarabako |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Suzumu}} |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = Osamuraisan |track3title = Shiryokukensa |track3info = (Eye Examination) (Lon) |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = JimuinG |track4title = Yume Chizu |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = Osamuraisan |track5title = Melody in the Sky |track5info = (Lon) |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = JimuinG |track6title = Mousou Sketch |track6info = (Delusion Sketch) (Soraru) |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = JimuinG |track7title = STEP TO YOU |track7info = (Lon) |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = Osamuraisan |track8title = Karakuri Pierrot |track8info = (MechanicalPierrot) (Soraru) |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = Osamuraisan |track9title = Futariboshi |track9info = (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = 40mP |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = spring |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Suzumu}} Thư viện ảnh Soraru 1.jpg|Soraru trong bản hát lại "Eh? Aa, Sou." Minh họa bởi MACCO Soraru 2.JPG|Soraru (trái) và Lon (phải) trong bản hát lại "Matryoshka" Minh họa bởi Saine (さいね) Soraru 3.JPG|Từ trái sang phải: A24, Kony, Shinshakaijin, Soraru và Inakamono trong bản hát lại "Shinpakusuu #0822" Minh họa bởi ria Soraru 4.png|Soraru trong bản hát lại "Aimai Elegy" Minh họa bởi MACCO Soraru 8.jpg|Soraru ngoài đời thật, ảnh lấy từ Twitter của anh Soraru 5.jpg|Soraru ngoài đời thật, ảnh lấy từ Twitter của anh Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ có album hoặc đĩa đơn